It is estimated that at least one million Americans suffer from Inflammatory Bowel Disease (IBD). IBD is characterized by a chronic inflammatory response that results in histologic damage to the intestinal lining. IBD comprises two known clinical subtypes, Crohn's Disease (CD) and ulcerative colitis (UC). CD may involve the entire gastrointestinal tract and include inflammation extending into the transmural mucosa whereas UC affects solely the large bowel and includes inflammation of the innermost lining. Due to the differences between them, these two distinct diseases require a rapid differential diagnosis for optimal treatment. Conventional methods for differentiating between these clinical subtypes of IBD utilize multiple endoscopy examinations and histological analysis. These methods, however, do not permit quick differential diagnosis as each may require years for a diagnosis to be confirmed. As a result, methods are needed for the rapid differential diagnosis of CD and UC.
Serological methods for the differential diagnosis of CD and UC are known in the art. For example, it is known in the art to use the presence of serum anti-Saccharomyces cerevisiae antibodies (ASCA) to diagnose CD. See Main et al., Antibody to Saccharomyces cerevisiae (baker's yeast) in Crohn's disease, BMJ Vol. 297 (Oct. 29, 1988); Broker et al., A Murine Monoclonal Antibody Directed Against a Yeast Cell Wall Glycoprotein Antigen of the Yeast Genus Saccharomyces, FEMS Microbiology Letters 118 (1994), 297-304. It is further known in the art to use the presence of serum ASCA to diagnose clinical subtypes of UC and CD in patients presenting with established diagnoses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,741 discloses utilizing the presence of serum ASCA to diagnose a medically resistant clinical subtype of UC in patients presenting with an established diagnosis of UC. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,429 discloses utilizing the presence of serum ASCA to diagnose a clinical subtype of CD in patients presenting with an established diagnosis of CD.
Each of the above-mentioned serological methods utilizing ASCA as a marker has a number of drawbacks. For instance, each method requires an invasive procedure such as a finger prick or the like to obtain a serum sample. Further, each method utilizes only serum antibodies that are not required to cross the intestinal wall and the serum antibodies may not be accurate indicator for the proper diagnosis.